Ma Vie
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Spoilers 3x09, se passe juste après ce Mi Saison. Félicity pense au départ d'Oliver et à ce que ça a entraîné... Je vous laisse lire, les reviews sont appréciées !


_**Voilà ma nouvelle fic, ce sera un OS car je ne sais pas comment la couper pour en faire une fic, alors elle est longue, je suis désolée ^^ ( même si ça doit vous ravir ). Spoilers 3x09 vous êtes prévenu ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire =)**_

Félicity n'en pouvait plus... Plus du tout... Elle était épuisée, lasse, fatiguée de cette vie, elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça faisait déjà trois mois qu'il était partit... Trois mois qu'il avait quitté la cave du Verdant en lui disant qu'il l'aimait... Trois mois qu'elle avait entendu ces mots désespérément attendu et auxquels elle n'avait pas répondu. Trois mois qu'Oliver n'était pas revenu... Il lui manquait, terriblement, elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait plus, elle savait qu'elle devait arrêter d'attendre, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui... Ça lui était impossible. Elle essayait tant bien que mal mais elle ne pouvait plus, elle se sentait trop mal... Trop vide sans lui à ses côtés... Elle ne supportait plus de se réveiller le matin en se disant que c'était un rêve avant de se voir dans le miroir, les yeux rougis par les larmes, creusés par la fatigue... Elle ne pouvait plus endurer ça... Elle aurait tout donné pour le revoir.

Mais il n'était plus là... Tout le monde le disait, tout le monde le pensait si fort qu'elle l'entendait même quand elle n'était pas avec eux. Elle ne supportait plus cette vie... D'être seule... Alors elle fit ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis quelques temps déjà... Elle alla dans sa salle de bain, elle avait chaud tout d'un coup, elle ouvrit un peu sa fenêtre et ferma les yeux au contact de l'air frais. Elle essaya de trouver une seule raison de changer, rien qu'une. Diggle ? Elle n'osait même pas croiser son regard tant il se sentait coupable, elle savait qu'il s'en voudrait encore plus avec ce qu'elle allait faire mais il aurait Lyla et Sara pour se remettre. Roy ? Théa et lui s'était rapprochés pour faire face à la douleur, elle savait que la jeune femme serait là pour lui, qu'elle le soutiendrais après. Laurel ? Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis et puis elles n'avaient jamais été proche toutes les deux, Laurel se ficherait sans doute de ce qui allait se passer... Où peut-être que ce sera le contraire... Sa mère ? Elle s'en remettrait... Elle était forte. Ray ? Bien qu'il soit gentil avec elle... Il était un ami... Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit autre chose et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa démission plus d'un mois plus tôt. Non, elle n'avait plus personne. Elle était seule. Alors sa décision était prise... Elle prit une lame de rasoir entre ses doigts et la regarda un long moment avant de fermer les yeux et de l'approcher de son poignet...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se couper les veines qu'une flèche se planta dans la porte de sa salle de bain, la faisant sursauter et lui faisait lâcher la lame de rasoir, elle la regarda un moment, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, cherchant à savoir d'où elle venait, de qui elle venait. Elle se retourna vers sa fenêtre et elle le vit... LUI debout sur le toit d'en face. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Elle avait rêver tant de fois qu'il se tenait devant elle qu'elle eut du mal à croire que c'était le cas, pour elle, elle rêvait encore, un rêve bien réel mais un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas être là. C'était impossible. Elle reprit la lame et voulut reprendre où elle avait été interrompu quand une seconde flèche atteignit de nouveau sa porte.

Elle ferma les yeux... De colère cette fois... Elle était plus que furieuse après lui, elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle sortit de sa salle de bain persuadée que de toute façon il finirait par disparaître... Encore. Mais elle fut surprise quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle.

Oliver la surveillait depuis quelques semaines déjà, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et quand il l'avait aperçut la première fois... Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, elle n'était plus la femme qu'il aimait... Pas physiquement, elle avait perdu du poids, beaucoup de poids, ses cheveux perdaient de leurs mèches blondes, elle ne se maquillait plus. Ses tenues élégantes avaient laissé place à de simple T shirt et pantalon de survêtement, comme ce soir... Elle n'était plus elle. Il avait vu ses yeux rouges et cernés. Il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait vu alors il était resté, pour être sur qu'elle aille bien, mais c'était pire de jour en jour, elle était de plus en plus mal. Tout les soirs il était sur ce toit à la veiller de loin à s'assurer qu'elle allait bien... Mais ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là... Lorsqu'il l'avait vu prendre cette lame il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, il avait décoché une flèche pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal... Furieux de ce qu'elle allait faire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle puisse faire ça... Qu'elle puisse oser penser faire ça. Il avait vu son regard perdu, même de loin il avait pu s'en rendre compte, et quand elle avait voulu recommencer il n'avait pas hésité là non plus. Et il avait aussitôt décidé... Qu'il devait aller la trouver... Qu'il devait la voir, lui parler... Il ne savait pas encore comment ça se passerait... Mais il devait y aller. Il était passé par la fenêtre de sa salle de bain qu'elle avait entrouverte et était descendu dans l'appartement qui était pratiquement devenu vide de vie... Certes il n'était jamais venu chez elle, mais il la connaissait et savait que des piles entassées de vieilles boîtes de nourriture, des vêtements laissés un peu partout ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme Il allait parler mais il fut prit de cours.

« Va-t-en. »

Sa voix était brisée, tremblante, il l'entendait bien. Ça lui faisait plus que mal de l'entendre ainsi, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait... Mais il savait qu'elle le repousserait, elle était trop furieuse après lui.

« Félicity... »

« Va-t-en ! »

« Non. »

Même s'il ne voyait pas son visage il savait qu'elle pleurait, il savait qu'elle était furieuse contre lui et elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir... Mais lui aussi était en colère contre elle, contre ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea, il serra un peu plus son étreinte mais elle se débattait tellement qu'il avait peur de lui faire du mal alors il la lâcha. Son regard lui fit mal, elle avait l'air tellement en colère, mais aussi tellement triste. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu.

« Alors c'est moi qui pars. »

Elle allait se diriger vers la porte, sans lui adresser un seul regard quand il la retint par la main, fermement. Décidé à ne pas la laisser partir, coûte que coûte.

« Non ! »

Oliver monta ses mains sur ses deux épaules cherchant un contact visuel mais elle essayait de le fuir, elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas lui parler, bien qu'elle soit plus qu'heureuse de le savoir en vie... Elle était perdu... Triste de voir qu'il l'avait encore fait souffrir.

« Comment tu as pu faire ça ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix... »

Elle se dégagea brusquement le faisant lâcher prise.

« Pas le choix ? Même si tu ne revenais pas tu aurais au moins pu dire que tu allais bien... Tu aurais au moins pu me le dire... »

« Je ne pouvais pas... Je devais être discret quelques temps... »

« Je ne te retiens pas alors... Retourne te cacher... »

« Je devais m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

Elle soupira et fit un sourire loin d'être sincère.

« Je vais bien... Pars maintenant. »

Il se souvint de la salle de bain, de la lame de rasoir si près de son poignet... Alors qu'elle osait lui dire qu'elle allait bien... Il ne résista pas et la gifla, ce n'était pas très fort, juste suffisamment pour qu'elle se calme. Elle porta sa main à sa joue et il put voir ses larmes couler sans s'arrêter. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été là, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer... La vie sans elle c'était... Comme une mort.

« J'ai vu ce que tu allais faire... Comment as-tu pu penser mettre fin à ta vie ? »

« Tu es ma vie Oliver ! »

Il fut surpris de sa réponse, surpris d'entendre qu'elle employait le présent. Il se rapprocha d'elle et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se recula.

« Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai vécu durant ces trois mois... Chaque fois que j'entendais quelqu'un m'appeler je croyais que c'était toi. Si je voyais quelqu'un dans la rue qui te ressemblais j'allais vers lui pour être certaine... Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça Oliver... Tu es parti... Après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais... Je n'ai même pas pu te répondre... Enfin si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas vrai... »

« C'est vrai... Je t'aime. »

« Ne me mens pas Oliver... Je n'en peux plus... »

Elle fondit en larmes et s'écroula sur le sol en pleurs, il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, au début elle se débattait encore en lui disant de la lâcher de partir si c'est ce qu'il souhaitait tellement. De ne plus revenir même si elle n'en pensait pas un seul mot. Mais il la gardait dans ses bras et elle fini par se calmer, elle pleurait toujours de chaudes larmes qui refusaient de cesser et il resserra ses bras sur elle... Cette fois quand il la prit dans ses bras elle ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire elle lui rendit son étreinte. Il pleurait lui aussi, il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir fait vivre ce cauchemar, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle souffrirait autant. Elle était là dans ses bras à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. De temps à autres elle lui murmurait des mots qui lui brisaient le cœur mais qu'il comprenait.

« Je te déteste... »

« Je sais... Mais moi je t'aime... »

« Je te déteste Oliver... »

Il détestait entendre ces mots de sa bouche, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de les lui dire alors il continuait de la bercer, de pleurer avec elle et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

« Je te déteste... »

« Je le sais Félicity... Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi... »

Elle lui en voulait... Tellement de ce qu'il avait fait mais elle l'aimait encore plus... Elle le sentait pleurer contre elle, elle sentait qu'il s'en voulait. Alors elle tenta de calmer ses larmes et de dire ce qu'elle rêvait de lui dire depuis si longtemps.

« Mais je t'aime encore plus Oliver... Je t'aime tellement... Que je ne pouvais plus supporter de vivre sans toi... Je ne pouvais plus... Je voulais te retrouver... Peu importe comment. C'est comme ça que je t'aime...»

Il la fit se redresser juste un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux, pour chercher un quelconque signe de mensonge mais il ne vit rien de tout cela, bien au contraire. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement avant de se reculer afin d'être certain qu'elle le voulait aussi. Elle pleurait encore, mais cette fois elle ne détournait pas les yeux, elle le regardait fixement, lui souriait... Légèrement. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes sans non plus les embrasser avant de lui murmurer doucement, la voix tremblante...

« Redis-le... S'il te plaît... »

Il lui suppliait de lui dire de nouveau qu'elle l'aimait. Il voulait être sur de ce qu'elle ressentait avant de continuer. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et son front contre le sien...

« Je t'aime Oliver... Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça... Mon cœur n'y survivra pas... »

« Je te le promets. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau beaucoup moins chastement qu'avant, il la serra contre lui caressant sa nuque et son dos en essayant de la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il voulait sentir son contact... Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Elle se redressa un peu et passa ses mains derrière son cou afin de quémander plus facilement l'accès à ses lèvres. Leur premier baiser datait de plusieurs mois... Mais elle avait l'impression que c'était leur première fois. Il était tendre et passionné, rempli d'amour.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se retrouva ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Il quitta ses lèvres pour venir embrasser ses joues, son cou, son menton... Il voulait embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Il la conduisit à sa chambre où il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, elle avait les bras autour de son cou refusant toujours de le laisser partir. Il se sépara d'elle le temps de lui ôter son chemisier qu'il envoya au loin dans la chambre avant qu'elle ne lui enlève son sweat. Elle allait enlever son T shirt quand il l'arrêta doucement. Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je les ai déjà vu... »

« Pas comme ça... »

« J'aime tout de toi... Absolument tout... »

Il sourit et la laissa enlever son T shirt. Quand il fut enlever elle passa ses mains sur son corps sans hésiter, puis elle resta figée un moment sur la nouvelle cicatrice qui trônait sur son torse. Elle passa sa main dessus et le regarda.

« Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi... »

Elle garda sa main dessus un moment se disant qu'elle avait bien failli le perdre. Elle remonta sa main le long de la joue de son homme et l'embrassa tendrement, quand elle se recula elle resta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et lui murmura doucement.

« Ne me quitte plus Oliver... »

« Jamais... Je te le promets. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de reprendre leur étreinte tendre et passionnée à la fois. Jamais Oliver n'avait ressenti ça avec une femme, pas une fois il n'avait pleuré alors qu'il faisait l'amour à une femme, mais avec elle c'était tellement différent... Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait pensé à mourir pour lui... Il n'avait pas pu empêcher les larmes de couler... Elle les avait essuyé... Tendrement, amoureusement. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme, elle se sentait heureuse, aimée. En trois mois elle avait vécu dans l'ombre mais dans ses bras, alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour... Elle baignait dans la lumière.

Quelques heures plus tard, au matin, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, cherchant ce contact qu'ils essayaient de fuir plus tôt. En une nuit les yeux de la jeune femme avaient retrouvé leur éclat, leur brillance, leur joie de vivre. Ils étaient redevenus les yeux dans lesquels Oliver aimait tant se perdre. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux alors qu'elle faisait des petits cercle sur son torse, elle était heureuse mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit une chose importante. Félicity lui murmura alors des petits mots au creux de son oreille qui le rendirent encore plus heureux que quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

« Je te pardonne Oliver... Je t'aime... »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il put comme s'il voulait ne faire qu'un avec elle, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis trois mois, sa blessure, sa fausse mort...

_Flash Back_

_Oliver essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, doucement, mais la lumière lui fit mal et il les referma. Il passa sa main sur son visage et réessaya quelques secondes plus tard. Il était surprit, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa blessure, de sa défaite contre Raz, il se rappelait de tout... Mais il n'avait pas mal à son torse... Là où il était blessé. Il se redressa mais il entendit une voix derrière lui._

_« Doucement... Vous avez été blessé, vous devez y aller molo. »_

_Un homme s'approcha de lui et il l'aida à se redresser, il ne connaissait pas cet homme mais celui ci portait une blouse médicale et Oliver put se rendre conte que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était bien équipée en matériel médicalisé. _

_« Je vous ai trouvé blessé... Je vous ai ramené ici pour vous soigner. »_

_« Merci... Mais je ne vous connais pas... »_

_Depuis son naufrage... Oliver avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens et se retrouver face à un homme dont il ne savait rien ne le rassurait guère. _

_« Je m'appelle Adam. Vous n'êtes pas forcé de me faire confiance Oliver Queen. Mais moi j'ai confiance en vous. »_

_Il était étonné, cet homme le connaissait, et il avait l'air de le connaître plus que bien même. Il se redressa et vit la cicatrice de sa blessure sur sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se redressa et lui fit face._

_« J'ai été inconscient combien de temps ? »_

_« Près de trois semaines. Mais vous allez bien maintenant. »_

_Il n'en revenait pas, il avait été inconscient, trois semaines, trois semaines qu'il était loin de Starling, de sa famille... De ses amis... D'elle... Trois semaines... Ils devaient le croire mort... Elle devait croire qu'il était parti... Où pire qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit avant de partir. _

_« Je vous ai vu... Vous battre avec Raz Al Gud... C'est pour ça que je vous ai sauvé... Vous le détestez sans doute autant que moi. »_

_Fin Flash Back_

« Adam a prit soin de moi pendant quelques jours encore après ça avant que je ne reprenne totalement des forces. »

« J'espère que tu l'as remercié. »

« Oui ne t'en fais pas. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« Peu après ça, il m'a parlé de son ancien rôle dans la ligue des assassins, il les a fuit il y a plusieurs années, ils le croient mort. Mais il a quelqu'un d'infiltré, il a refusé de me dire qui. Cette personne lui donne des informations qui peuvent faire plonger Raz et les autres membres. »

« Tu as ces preuves ? »

« Il m'a tout donné... Comme ça je peux m'en servir si besoin. Lui ne veut pas, il a peur... Je peux le comprendre. »

« Tu lui as montré ? A Raz ?

« Quelques unes. Les autres sont en sécurité... Ici à Starling. »

« … Je vois c'est pour ça que tu es revenu. »

Il sourit et se redressa avant de l'attirer contre son torse. Elle sourit à son tour et posa ses mains sur celles qu'il avait posé autour d'elle.

« Non... J'aurais pu les cacher n'importe où... Mais j'ai voulu le faire ici... Parce que je pouvais venir te voir. »

Elle frissonna un peu et ravala ses larmes... Elle était si heureuse qu'elle avait du mal à se contenir. Il la fit se retourner et posa la couverture sur ses épaules.

« Je suis reparti après avoir mis les preuves en sécurités car je devais voir Raz pour lui prouver que je les avais... Mais une fois qu'il a compris que j'étais sérieux... Je suis revenu... J'ai hésité à venir... Je pensais... Que tu serais passée à autre chose. Que tu m'aurais oublié. »

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime... N'oublie jamais... »

« Je t'aime aussi... »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, face à face avant qu'il ne se redresse et qu'il ne soupire légèrement.

« Je vais devoir y aller... pendant que j'ai du courage... »

Félicity fut prise de panique et se recula jusqu'à descendre de ses genoux, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, pourtant il lui avait promis de ne plus la quitter, de ne plus la laisser. Il vit ses yeux redevenir humides de larmes, il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement elle avait mal compris... Mais il avait mal formulé sa phrase, il devait être plus clair pour ne pas l'effrayer de nouveau. Il la fit doucement revenir sur ses genoux et la serra contre lui. Ses yeux brillaient encore... Elle n'osait même pas le regarder. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la força à le regarder.

« Je ne pars pas... Mais je dois aller voir les autres... Digg, Théa, Roy et Laurel... Je te promets que plus jamais je ne te quitterais... Je resterais toujours avec toi. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête... Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir mais il devait le dire à leurs amis et à Théa aussi qu'il allait bien. Qu'il était en vie et qu'il revenait pour de bon.

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi... Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser pendant quelques temps... »

Il se mit à rire et la reprit dans ses bras. Lui non plus ne voulait pas être seul, il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui. Il accepta qu'elle l'accompagne.

« Ils vont t'en vouloir. »

« Je le sais... Mais savoir que toi tu me pardonnes... Que tu m'aimes malgré tout... Je n'ai plus peur de rien. »

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'ils ne se lèvent, il fut surprit quand il la vit enfiler une chemisette blanche et un pantalon noir, elle remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça une seule fois depuis qu'il la suivait. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément avant de se détacher d'elle.

« Tu es encore plus belle comme ça... »

Elle sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Oliver ouvrit le frigo pour trouver quelque chose à manger mais vit que celui ci était vide. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et vit qu'elle apprêtait à finir un paquet de nouille chinoise commandé sûrement quelques jours auparavant. Il lui prit des mains et le jeta dans la poubelle sous ses yeux surpris.

« Toi et moi on va se prendre un vrai petit déjeuner. »

« Non c'est bon. »

« Félicity ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris un vrai repas ? »

Elle réfléchit une minute avant de lui répondre doucement.

« Avant hier... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Il lui en voulait un peu... De s'être laissée aller, mais d'un autre côté il comprenait, alors il ne disait rien, il comptait bien lui faire reprendre le poids qu'elle avait perdu, la faire redevenir celle qu'il aimait tant. Ils se rendirent dans un petit café pour prendre un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom. Ils commandèrent le menu du jour et Oliver fut ravi de voir la jeune femme manger avec appétit. Elle devait avoir vraiment faim.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de la jeune femme.

« Tu veux commencer par qui ? »

« Je n'ai pas le courage de voir Théa pour le moment... Je pensais à John. »

« Ok. »

Sur la route Oliver n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme des yeux alors qu'elle conduisait, il était nerveux mais sa présence le rassurait, énormément. Une fois arrivés sur place ils descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Diggle et de sa famille. Il hésita un bon moment avant de frapper à la porte. Félicity ne le forçait pas, elle savait que c'était dur pour lui. Une fois son courage prit à deux mains il frappa... Ils attendirent un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un John Diggle plus que surprit. Ce dernier leur fit signe d'entrer.

Félicity referma la porte derrière eux alors que John se retourna pour coller un coup de poing monumental à son ami. Lyla est arrivée au même moment et était étonnée de ce qu'elle voyait.

« Oliver ! »

« Je vais bien... »

Félicity était abaissée près de son homme et l'aida à se redresser. Il lui sourit et lui dit de rejoindre Lyla, ils devaient parler. Elle hocha la tête et s'éclipsa avec son amie.

« Tu es vivant alors ?! Tu as une idée de ce qu'on a vécu ? »

« Une petite oui... »

« Non, tu ne dois pas... Tout le monde était si... Tu sais comment a réagi Félicity ? »

« Oh que oui je le sais... Je le sais que trop bien... »

Il se souvint de la lame de rasoir, de la salle de bain... Il ne pourrait jamais oublier, alors il expliqua tout à son ami, il lui expliqua comment il avait trouvé la jeune femme la veille dans son appartement et il lui raconta sa blessure, son sauvetage et tout ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il lui raconta qu'il voulait juste les protéger même si ça les avait fait souffrir. Il lui parla de tout. Y comprit de son rapprochement d'avec la jeune femme.

« Ça je m'en suis rendu compte merci... Elle allait vraiment... »

« Oui... Je suis intervenu à temps... Et sache que je ne compte plus la laisser. Jamais. »

Une fois la colère passé John enlaça son ami, il avait vraiment eu peur qu'il soit mort et même s'il était ravi du contraire il n'avait pas pu se retenir en le voyant de l'autre côté de la porte. Félicity se demandait ce qu'il se passait, elle n'entendait plus de bruit. Elle voulut se lever et aller voir ce qu'il se passait quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur les deux amis en train de sourire. Elle sourit à son tour... Rassurée. Oliver vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui prit la main. John regardait cette scène à la fois attendris et en colère... Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris plus soin de son amie, elle avait voulu se tuer et si Oliver n'avait pas été là elle ne serait sans doute plus parmi eux. Mais là il la voyait sourire et elle allait bien, elle semblait plus qu'heureuse d'avoir retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait aussi... John le savait bien avait tout ça et il était heureux que son ami se soit enfin décidé.

Ils restèrent un moment à parler avec eux avant de devoir partir, ils avaient encore du monde à voir et même si Oliver retardait l'échéance il fallait qu'il aille voir sa sœur et Laurel.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés l'appartement Félicity put voir qu'il était vraiment nerveux. Il savait que sa sœur lui en voudrait et elle aurait raison.

« Elle est avec Roy tu sais ? »

« Je les ai vu ensemble quelques fois... Je suis content qu'il ai tenu sa parole de prendre soin d'elle. »

« Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? »

« Non ! »

Il sourit, il se surprit lui même à la vitesse à laquelle il avait répondu, mais non il ne voulait pas qu'elle le laisse, il avait besoin d'elle, de sentir qu'elle était avec lui. Elle lui sourit aussi et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Théa.

Une fois garés en bas de l'immeuble Oliver ressentit la même trouille qu'il avait ressenti en allant voir Diggle. Il craignait la réaction de sa sœur... Et de Roy. Certes pour Félicity il était allé la voir par la force des choses mais il ne regrettait rien, elle était près de lui et ne comptait pas le lâcher.

« Je dois te dire autre chose Oliver... »

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Elle va bien ? »

« Oui oui, je t'assure qu'elle va bien... C'est la seule avec qui je suis restée un peu en contact après... »

Sa voix se brisa, Oliver lui prit la main et la caressa doucement.

« Théa ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi tu étais parti... Pourquoi tout le monde était si triste... Alors Roy lui a tout dit... Sur toi... Sur ce qu'on faisait... »

Félicity croyait qu'il allait être en colère que Théa sache tout alors comme d'habitude elle ne résista pas à l'envie de parler. »

« Ne lui en veux pas... A Roy... Quand elle a su elle a comprit... Elle... »

La jeune femme fut arrêter par les lèvres de son hommes qui se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes, elle le sentit sourire et lui rendit son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard ils se souriaient tout les deux.

« Ce sera plus facile de lui parler... Même si Roy risque de m'en coller une aussi... »

Ils descendirent de la voiture, Félicity put voir qu'il était nerveux, il devrait tout dire ou presque... Il devrait dire pourquoi il était parti, dire pourquoi il n'était pas revenu... Dire qu'il ne partirait plus. Il frappa à la porte et ils attendirent main dans la main que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit Oliver s'attendait à tout, à voir Roy lui ouvrir et lui en coller une comme Digg lui avait fait, à le voir ouvrir et refermer la porte d'un coup. Il s'attendait à voir Théa si furieuse qu'elle lui claquerait la porte au nez, si furieuse qu'elle réagirait de la même manière que Félicity la veille. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa sœur le détaillant de haut en bas avant de lui sauter littéralement dans les bras.

« Tu es un crétin... Le pire des crétins... Mais tu as de la chance que je t'aime quand même. »

Félicity s'était un peu reculée, laissant de la place à Théa qui était heureuse de revoir son frère après tout ce temps.

« Tu m'as manqué Speedy. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air surprise de me voir. »

« John a appelé, il nous a tout dit... enfin que tu étais vivant et que tu allais tout nous expliquer. »

Oliver reprit la main de Félicity avant d'entrer dans l'appartement de sa sœur et ne fut pas surpris de voir Roy qui vint serrer son ami. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air de lui en vouloir non plus. Ils s'installèrent sur le divan, ni Roy ni Théa ne parlaient du rapprochement très visible qu'il y avait eu entre Oliver et Félicity. Ils voyaient que le couple ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer, ni même se détacher une seule seconde. Oliver commença à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ sans rien oublier. Il parla de tout jusqu'à son retour hier au soir. Avec tout ce qu'il raconta ils comprirent pourquoi il avait du partir aussi longtemps. Même s'ils avaient vécu des mois difficiles, avec le temps Oliver espérait qu'ils lui pardonneraient.

Quand ils furent rentrer tard dans la soirée, Oliver pu voir que la jeune femme semblait fatiguée, elle n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup dormi durant son absence, elle avait du avoir des nuits courtes et agitée. Il la prit dans ses bras et malgré ses protestations, la conduisit au lit et l'allongea délicatement. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Félicity ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je peux rester ici quelques jours ? »

Elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu vas aller où ? »

« Je vais chercher un appartement... J'adore Théa vraiment... Mais je ne me vois pas vraiment vivre avec elle et Roy... »

Elle sourit et reposa sa tête contre le torse d'Oliver qui la serra doucement.

« Tu en as déjà marre de moi ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes... »

« Je ne veux pas te brusquer. »

« Je t'ai attendu pendant deux ans... Je te retrouve après trois mois... Je ne veux pas que tu partes... Reste avec moi... »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement puis plus passionnément avant de la faire rouler sous lui. Après tout, elle avait raison. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait. Ils avaient été séparés pendant trois mois et lui non plus ne voulait plus être séparé d'elle. Plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois leurs ébats finis il se blottit contre elle et lui murmura doucement.

« Il me faudra un double des clés... »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Quand elle se réveilla elle sentit quelque chose de différent, une chose qu'elle n'aima pas... Elle sentit le vide à ses côtés. Il n'était plus là. Elle se leva et tenta de le trouver mais elle trouva l'appartement vide. Elle se demanda où il était passé, se demanda quand il allait revenir. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et au moment de fermer la porte elle remarqua une chose... Il n'y avait plus les deux traces des flèches qu'il avait lancé pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire... Elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé tout ça... Non c'était impossible, elle n'avait pas pu rêver son retour, leur amour, leurs promesses. C'était impossible. Elle courut dans son salon et appela Diggle pour lui demander mais ça sonna dans le vide. Elle paniqua et se mit à crier son prénom dans l'appartement. Prénom qui résonna à ses oreilles comme un écho.

« Félicity ! »

Il l'avait entendu crier son prénom, il avait accourut dans la chambre et avait tenté de la réveiller, elle pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras et il sentit qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lui murmurait son prénom tout en essayant de la rassurer. Elle avait l'air paniquée et elle pleurait.

« Je suis là... Je ne vais nul part. »

« Tu es là... »

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. »

« Tu n'étais pas là... »

« Chut... C'est fini... »

« J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé ces deux jours passés avec toi... »

« Non... Je suis là... »

Il lui sourit et essuya toutes les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré elle. Il resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il savait qu'elle aurait peur pendant encore un moment, qu'elle mettrait du temps à se remettre de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer durant ces trois mois. Il lui prit la main et la posa sur son cœur avant de lui murmurer doucement.

« Tu le sens ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Il ne bat que pour toi... Je t'aime... Je ne veux plus jamais te faire souffrir Félicity... Je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal... »

« J'ai confiance en toi Oliver. »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle avait besoin de réconfort et il était ravi de pouvoir lui en donner. Un peu plus tard, elle avait un peu oublié son mauvais rêve, elle s'était habillée et avait sourit en voyant les deux encoches de flèches dans la porte de sa salle de bain elle ne comptait pas les faire disparaître jamais.

« Tu vas les regarder longtemps ? »

Elle se tourna et vit Oliver qui lui souriait. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je les adore. »

Il sourit et enfila sa veste, il devait sortir.

« Tu dois voir Laurel ? »

« Oui... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... »

« Tu ne peux pas lui dire la vérité... Enfin pas toute la vérité. »

« Non... Avec Diggle et Théa c'était plus simple... »

« Comment elle a réagi au téléphone ? »

« Elle était heureuse de m'entendre c'est déjà ça... »

« Elle t'aime tu sais, pas comme moi je t'aime... Mais elle tient à toi... dis-lui juste ce qu'elle a besoin d'entendre et elle sera contente. »

Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il devait parler à Laurel, en cachant une partie de la vérité. Mais il devait lui dire qu'il revenait pour de bon, que la ligue des assassins ne tenteraient rien contre eux. Il devait lui dire qu'il aimait Félicity et que maintenant il se concentrerait sur elle et sur leur relation. Il devait y aller. Se débarrasser de cette tâche avant de commencer sa nouvelle vie.

« Moi aussi... Je dois voir quelqu'un. »

« Ah ? Et qui ? »

« Ray... »

Il ferma les yeux et soupira un peu. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment... Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait le voir.

« Je dois m'excuser... D'avoir démissionné comme ça... »

« Tu vas retourner travailler ? »

« Non... Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? »

« Tu l'as embrassé... »

« Je sais... Je voulais te montrer que j'essayais d'avancer. »

« Tu m'as vu ? »

Elle se mordit un peu la lèvre et hocha la tête. Oui elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il l'avait vu embrasser Ray. Mais elle s'en voulait beaucoup et elle s'en était encore plus voulu après son départ.

« J'ai cru que lui et toi... »

« Non... Ne sois pas jaloux de lui... C'est un ami... Et puis... Tu embrasses beaucoup mieux que lui. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'aller retrouver Laurel. Ils devaient se retrouver au Big Belly, quand il fut arriver là bas il passa un coup de fil à Félicity en attendant leur amie... Elle lui manquait déjà. Ils restèrent quelques minutes au téléphone avant qu'il ne voit Laurel arriver et foncer droit sur lui. Il raccrocha et se leva pour accueillir la jeune femme.

« C'est une mauvaise habitude que tu as là Oliver... De me faire croire à ta mort. »

« Désolé... Mais cette fois je reviens pour de bon. »

Ils s'installèrent à table et commandèrent un café puis il lui raconta tout... En oubliant volontairement de dire ce qu'il savait sur la mort de Sara. Ils passèrent un moment à discuter.

« Comment elle a réagi ? »

« Théa ? Plutôt bien... »

« Non Ollie, je parle de Félicity... Elle a vraiment mal réagi... »

« Elle a mal réagi au début... Mais je la comprends. Maintenant ça va très bien... Je ferais en sorte que ça continu comme ça. »

« Alors elle et toi... »

Il sourit, repensant à ces deux jours passés avec celle qu'il aimait.

« Oui. »

« Je suis contente. Mais ne lui brise plus le cœur... Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi brisé... »

« Je compte prendre soin d'elle... Toujours. »

« Tant mieux. Mais n'oublie pas ta vieille amie de temps en temps. »

« Promis. »

Quand il rentra chez lui plus tard, puisqu'au vu des presque supplications de Félicity, cet appartement était le leur maintenant il sourit en voyant la jeune femme en train de préparer à manger. Cette image était parfaite à ses yeux. Il enleva son manteau et alla droit vers elle. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de vie... »

« Ah ? Et quelle vie ? »

« Te regarder faire à manger... Nous deux dans la cuisine... Toujours ensemble. »

Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de lui puis elle se mit sur la pointe les pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu veux vraiment cette vie ? Ce sera un peu ennuyeux... Routinier... »

« Non... Ce sera chaque jour une nouvelle aventure. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent passionnément avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il ne la conduise à leur chambre. L'avenir leur appartenait, leur vie aussi... Leur amour, après bien des difficultés et des obstacles... ne faisait que commencer

**6 Ans plus tard.**

Dans un parc de Starling une jeune femme blonde est assise sur un banc le regard fixé sur ce qu'elle a de plus cher au monde. Elle peut voir son mari, Oliver Queen, surveiller leur fille de 4 ans qui escalade une cage à poule. La fillette est très agile mais son père est tellement protecteur qu'il ne cesse de vouloir garder un œil sur elle. Les cheveux blonds de le fillette attachés en une petite queue de cheval remuent au fil du léger vent qui soufflait. Félicity se leva et alla rejoindre sa famille. La petite avait atteint le second pallié de la cage à poule et était toute fière d'elle.

« Fais attention Clara ! »

« Oui papa ! »

Ils regardaient leur fille qui grimpait, descendait, regrimpait. Ils souriaient et Oliver vint prendre sa femme dans ses bras, gardant toujours un œil sur Clara. En six ans, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, vraiment beaucoup. Raz Al Gud était mort un an après le retour d'Oliver, personne ne savait qui l'avait tué, et le jeune homme n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Il avait juste été rassuré car ainsi ils ne risqueraient plus rien. Le couple gardait toujours les preuves impliquant la ligue des assassins juste au cas où quelqu'un essayerait de prendre la relève même si pour le moment c'était assez calme. Oliver continuait toujours de faire régner l'ordre en ville mais il le faisait moins souvent maintenant, laissant à Roy le soin de le faire quand il préférait rester avec sa famille.

Ils avaient pu s'acheter une petite maison dans un bon quartier où ils pouvaient élever leur petite Clara en toute sécurité. Félicity sourit en sentant les bras de son mari se resserrer autour de sa taille.

« Je t'aime... »

« Je le sais... Je t'aime aussi. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... Si tu ne m'avais pas pardonné... »

Elle se retourna et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son homme. Elle ne voulait pas attirer le regard des curieux.

« J'ai su que je te pardonnais à la seconde ou je t'ai vu sur ce toit... Même si j'étais furieuse... »

Ils se sourirent et reportèrent leur attention sur la petite fille qui était descendue de la cage à poule pour aller faire du toboggan juste à côté. Leur bonheur était parfait et ils ne changeraient rien pour au monde. Absolument rien.

« Papa ! Maman ! On va manger une glace ? »

Ils sourirent et allèrent rejoindre Clara qui se tenait à des barreaux de la cage à poule. Oliver tendit les bras et attrapa sa fille qui lui sauta dedans sans hésiter.

« Une glace à quoi ? »

« Chocolat ! »

Ils sourirent tous, Oliver posa sa fille au sol et lui prit une main pendant que Félicity lui prit son autre main et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le glacier dans lequel ils allaient si souvent. En famille.

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !**_

_**Review please !**_


End file.
